Jay Hong
Hong Jae Yeol (Jay) is a supporting character of Lookism. He is a 1st year student in the fashion department at Jae Won High School'.' Background He comes from a well-off family, as characterized by his expensive clothing. He is very wealthy, considering all of the high-quality clothing and accessories he gives to Hyung Suk. He is also very well respected by his butler and others and seems to have some sort of CEO position authority in a high class department store. He is shown to care deeply for Hyung Suk, not hesitating to spend lots of money on him just to make him happy. Throughout the story, he is implied to harbor romantic feelings for Hyung Suk. Appearance He has dyed blond hair that covers his eyes and dark undercut. Jae Yeol wears Kromitz(Chrome Hearts) rings on all five fingers. He has a fit and slender body, with athletic gains, as you can tell from his rock hard abs and muscles. Personality Jae Yeol is an extremely quiet person but is shown to be a strong fighter with a good sense of justice. Up to this point of this story, it seems that he shows excessive attention to Hyung Suk, presumably because he admires the kind and humble personality and attitude Hyung Suk has even with his gloriously handsome appearance. Plot Chapter 4 He was first introduced in chapter 4 seemingly intrigued by Park Hyung Suk's transfer. Chapter 6 Jae Yeol listens in when two girls and Ha Neul were flirting with Hyung Suk. When Jin Sung's friend insults Hyung Suk's mother and Hyung Suk tells him he's gone too far, Jae Yeol, Jin Sung's friends, Mijin, and Ha Neul look surprised. Jin Sung, however, is outraged because Hyung Suk had made a fool of him in front of Mijin. As Jin Sung and Hyung Suk were about to fight Jae Yeol showed concern towards Hyung Suk up to the point of attempting to prevent Jin Sung's punch from hitting Hyung Suk. However as the fight continued Jae Yeol showed slight amazement at Hyung Suks skills. Later he is in the bathroom listening as three of Jin Sung's underlings were discussing on how to ambush Hyung Suk. He is then seen leaving the bathroom with slightly bloodied clothing leaving the three underlings injured behind him. Jae Yeol Arc (Chapter 20) Hyung Suk greeted Jae Yeol gleefully recalling his efforts on stopping the fight but midway he got a call from his mother about his up incoming birthday. As this was happening three of his classmates were talking about the possibility of Hyung Suk being a beggar. On Hyung Suk's birthday, Jae Yeol gave Hyung Suk a shit ton of expensive branded clothes. The next day the same three classmates discussing about Hyung Suk being a poor beggar were threatening to out him to the girls. However, when he arrived in hundreds of thousands of dollars worth in clothing and as his classmates were complimenting him, Jae Yeol was seen with a smile on his face. At the end of the arc it was revealed that Jae Yeol had tried to write a note to Hyung Suk, wishing him a happy birthday and asking to be friends but had eventually just settled for a small tag with 'Happy Bday' written on it, which he gave Hyung Suk along with the bags of clothing. Festival Arc During the slave auction Jae Yeol was at the stand attempting to pay $10,000 to buy Hyung Suk. However, he was denied as men were not allowed to buy in the auction. Paprika TV Arc Jae Yeol was shown at the end with a smug grin on his face as he won against another girl for paying Hyung Suk and Duk Hwa when they appeared in a paprika liveshow. (What chapter was this again?) Second Hand Rana Arc When Nam Soo tells Jin Sung that a group of con artists had bilked him of the money Jin Sung had given him, Jin Sung decides to pretend to be a buyer in order to confront the con artists. When Hyung Suk goes to help Jin Sung as well, Jae Yeol is seen listening in on them. When Jin Sung, Hyung Suk, and Eun Tae were fighting the con artists, the con artists, fighting a losing battle, were waiting for backup from a group of freshmen. Jae Yeol had passed by the freshman on his motorcycle and had incapitated them in an alleyway. When two guys who used to be bothered by said freshman showed up, they complimented Jae Yeol and told him not to smoke because, if he didn't, he would be able to get a lover. They told him that after they had quit smoking, both of them met someone. Jae Yeol's barely smoked cigarette is seen falling onto the ground. Autumn Boot Camp When getting on the bus, Hyung Suk believes he would have to sit in the front next to the teacher. However, classmates wave at him, telling him to sit with them in the back . Jae Yeol is shown to take the seat next to the teacher instead. Pavlov's Dog When Lee Tae Sung steals original Hyung Suk's money, including the 5000 won bill Hyung Suk's mother had given new Hyung Suk, new Hyung Suk explains to Jae Yeol that old Hyung Suk was a special friend of his, so he had to get the money back. New Hyung Suk introduces Jae Yeol to his mother as the friend of the fat Hyung Suk. When Jae Yeol meets old Hyung Suk for the first time, Jae Yeol acts kindly towards him and gives him a stick of gum (Jae Yeol had started chewing gum to stop smoking). Old Hyung Suk tells Jae Yeol that New Hyung Suk had gotten the 5000 won bill from Hyung Suk's mother, which she had earned by selling boxes. He also told him that new Hyung Suk thought of the note as a lucky charm. Jae Yeol, remembering the generosity of Hyung Suk's mother and the way new Hyung Suk valued old Hyung Suk, he is determined to get the money back. Jae Yeol then goes to see a manager of a branch (of either a hotel or a company). The manager is respectful towards Jae Yeol and says he hopes Jae Yeol will remember him kindly. Jae Yeol had asked the manager to look into Tae Sung, and the manager explains that Tae Sung is a notorious bully who is the same age as Jae Yeol. He also tells Jae Yeol that Tae Sung is a Jujitsu black belt. The next day, Hyung Suk's mother receives heaps of cardboard boxes from a nearby hotel, and Jae Yeol goes to confront Tae Sung about the money.Tae Sung, laughing asks why everyone was asking him about money that day and if Jae Yeol was trying to mug him. He asks who sent Jae Yeol to collect the money, and Jae Yeol only took of his jacket in answer. Later, Jae Yeol is seen dealing consecutive kicks and punches to Tae Sung. Tae Sung realizes that Jujitsu doesn't seem to work on the style of fighting Jae Yeol is using, Systema, because Jae Yeol is fighting from further away. In order to force Jae Yeol closer, Tae Sung takes out the envelope of money he had stolen from Hyung Suk and threatens to rip it. Jae Yeol runs to save the envelope, only to be grabbed by the hair. Tae Sung then begins to choke Jae Yeol using popsicle. As Jae Yeol runs out of oxygen and starts to go limp, Hyung Suk in his new body runs to help Jae Yeol. When Tae Sung tries to grab at Hyung Suk, Hyung Suk swipes the arm aside, running to Jae Yeol's side. Tae Sung then realizes Hyung Suk's strength as Jae Yeol had barely been able to dodge Tae Sung's attacks earlier. Hyung Suk had been resolved to fight Tae Sung, but, in front of Tae Sung, this resolution wavered because of his fear. He began to make excuses such as fighting would dirty the clothes Jae Yeol had given him, and that he had to take care of the unconscious Jae Yeol. When Tae Sung, frightened by Hyung Suk, tells Hyung Suk to leave, Hyung Suk is relieved he doesn't have to fight, telling himself that maybe Tae Sung's already spent to 5000 won. When Jae Yeol gains consciousness again, he finds himself on Hyung Suk's back. When Hyung Suk tries to comfort him, telling him to calm down and that it's fine if they didn't get the money back because Tae Sung's a famous gangster, Jae Yeol hands Hyung Suk the envelope of money he had brought to give to his mother as well as the 5000 won bill. Hyung Suk felt ashamed that Jae Yeol had gotten the money back instead of him and started to cry. Jae Yeol, thinking that Hyung Suk had started to cry because Jae Yeol was heavy and Hyung Suk wasn't able to carry him anymore, offers Hyung Suk a piggyback ride. (*Intense Fanboy/girling at work) Later, when Hyung Suk in his original body goes to exchange the dress that he had bought for his mother for a different size, the sales clerk tells them they can't exchange it because the dress had a stain. Hyung Suk explains that the stain had been there when he bought it and that another lady was able to exchange her dress for another size even though her dress had a stain too. The sales clerk says that the other lady doesn't seem like a liar whereas Hyung Suk and his mother, who both look poor, are probably trying to cheat them. Hyung Suk's mother says that it's fine and that the dress was too good to wear anyways. The sales clerks laugh and say that it's for the best, and that they had probably been the ones to stain the dress. Suddenly, Jae Yeol walks in and the manager asks the sales clerks why they're making a fuss. The manager apologizes to Jae Yeol and tells him it's not a big deal. Hyung Suk then starts talking to Jae Yeol, who's worried about new Hyung Suk's back. Hyung Suk then asks why he's there, to which Jae Yeol may have responded that he was employed there. Hyung Suk then assumes that Jae Yeol had worked there part-time when it is probably more likely that he owns the store. The other employees look shocked that Jae Yeol seems to know Hyung Suk and immediately exchanged the dress for Hyung Suk. Jae Yeol smiled as he walked away when Hyung Suk thanked him. The manager and the sales clerks then apologize profusely to Hyung Suk, offering them VIP status and hoping they would put in a good word for them with Jae Yeol. Lee Eun Tae Arc When Eun Tae offers new Hyung Suk a box of chocolate milk, Jae Yeol silently observes, and, a while later, offers Hyung Suk two boxes of chocolate milk. Jae Yeol's Wallet The Stalker When Hyung Suk tells his classmates that he had a stalker, Jae Yeol looks worried at the news. He then presses a utility knife into Hyung Suk's hands. Hyung Suk looks surprised and wonders if he had lent it to him before. Later, when the stalker kidnaps Hyung Suk and Soo Jung, Soo Jung insults the stalker, causing the stalker to attack Soo Jung with the taser. However, Hyung Suk blocks it, protecting Soo Jung. Meanwhile, he slips Jae Yeol's utility knife into her hands, allowing her to cut herself free. (Thank you Jay... for saving our precious child's life) Trivia *Jae Yeol is modeled after Aboki model Hong Jae Yeol. *Jae Yeol is scared of dogs, as shown in Chapter 69. *As revealed in Chapter 49, Jae Yeol fights with s''ystema'', a Russian martial art which is used in Spetsnaz (Russian Special Forces) *He has a younger sister named Jae Hye (Hangul:홍재혜 Hanja/Chinese:洪在慧),who is a middle schooler and a fashion model. She seems to be in crush with Park Hyung Suk. In contrast with her brother, Jae Hye is a typically cheerful and very active person. *Jae Yeol was scared of dogs but a while after he adopted four puppies belonging to Hyung Suk's dog, Inu, he over comes this fear. Category:Character Category:Male